


New Beginnings:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: If Perhaps: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BBQ, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Parties, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Stressed Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: This is where <b><i>"Stronger Than You Think" </i></b>leaves off, A Visitor comes back to visit Steve, & explain their actions, Are they successful?, Is Steve okay through all of this?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, & Enjoy!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [20mcdanno_fanatic10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/gifts).



*Summary: This is where **_"Stronger Than You Think"_** leaves off, A Visitor comes back to visit Steve, & explain their actions, Are they successful?, Is Steve okay through all of this?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, & Enjoy!!!!*

 

There was an informal BBQ being celebrated at someone's house, The Five-O Ohana & Mary-Ann McGarrett, were celebrating Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams's Engagement. It was the most perfect night ever, It feels like everything is back to normal, They were enjoying themselves at the moment.

 

Mary-Ann McGarrett said with a smile, "You guys look so happy together", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly nodded in agreement, "Yeah, It's so nice to see", Officer Kono Kalakaua brought out the drinks, & said, "Adam is sorry that he could not be here, But he wants to let you know that his hotel in Oahu is free to use at anytime". The Happy Couple thanked her, & Captain Lou Grover decided to make a toast.

 

"May Love & happiness shine upon you", The Ex-SWAT Comander said, as he smiled at the couple, Kono, Chin, & Mary followed suit, He got serious for a seocnd, & said, "Anytime, Guys, I am here, Just call on me", Danny & Steve each thanked & hugged their love one for that. "We love you, Lou", they said in unison, as the evening went on.

 

While, the party went on, A Shadowy Figure was hiding among the darkness, & she had a sad look on her face. She regretted so many things, & is hopeful that she could make things right, & Doris McGarrett made herself known to the Five-O Ohana, & Mary-Ann, as they gasped. The Loudmouth Detective was livid at the sight of her, & was losing control, of not losing his temper.

 

He was about to get up, & tell her off, But Mary stopped him, "Please, Allow me, Consider it an early wedding present", The Blond nodded,  & let his future sister-in-law deal with the problem at hand,  He joined his fiance, & comforted him, also helping him to try & relax. when situations, like the one they are in happens at a moment's notice.

 

"What the fuck are you doing here ?", she asked her mother, "I came here to make things right", The Elderly McGarrett said simply,  The Beautiful Blond stared at her in disbelief, "Make things right ?, Make things right ? !", she angrily exclaimed, Doris was teary-eyed at the response that she was getting from her daughter, She took a chance, & looked at Steve, but he was not looking at her, & the team were giving her their own looks. "I was trying to protect you", Doris said lamely. "Bullshit, We didn't need your protecton, & we don't need it now, Because of you & that piece of shit, we almost lost Steve", she spat out with venom. When Doris did not say anything further, "I am **_so_** glad that bastard is dead", which hurt Doris deeply, cause she was hoping that her children would make peace  & accept Wo Fat.

 

"Don't say that, He was.....", Mary-Ann's eyes went ablaze, "He is not my brother, Danny Williams, Chin-Ho Kelly, & Lou Grover are my brothers, along with  Steve are my brothers, when it counted, Also Kono was there for me too", Doris was speechless. "Get the hell out of here, Never come back, You are dead to us", Lou said, "I will walk her out", & did.

 

"Are you okay ?", Mary asked with concern, as she took a good look at her brother. Danny said, "Babe ?", Steve cleared his head, & smiled, saying, "Yeah, I am fine". Chin nodded, & said, "Yes, You are, & will be, As long as you have us", Lou said, as he nodded in agreement, "That's right, Try & get rid of us", Kono nodded, & said, "We love you, Boss", Danny said with a smile, "We sure do", & they shared a sweet kiss. Mary-Ann just winked at him, & they resumed their evening.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
